The Kiss/The Sun Sets (Petunia version)
Toothy stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Petunia and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his black eyes. "You're the one." "Toothy!" Evil Petunia shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Narissa's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Petunia's voice. But Toothy ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female blue skunk's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Petunia started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Toothy, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Toothy and Petunia were going to kiss for good, the beaver and the skunk kissed, and Evil Petunia saw Toothy kissing Petunia and yelled in Narissa's voice, "TOOTHY, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Petunia succeeded in kissing Toothy for good before the sun set on the third day. Just then, a bright pink aura of glowing light; a light that surrounded Petunia and Toothy, who were still kissing, revealing that kiss of true love had worked. However, Petunia opened her eyes and leaned back, smiling at Toothy because she remained a normal skunk permanently. "NO!!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!! NOT A PRISONER OF TIME AGAIN!!!!" Evil Petunia screamed in Narissa's voice. As Evil Petunia screamed, she curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Queen Narissa. She fumed as the whole crowd of people and animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman, half-octopus. Narissa growled as she crawled down the deck to Toothy and Petunia, sitting on the railing and shouting, "You'll pay for this!" With one final look, she jumped over the side of the boat Toothy looked at Petunia in confusion. "Who is that creature? Toothy asked. Petunia shrugged her shoulders, mumbling 'I don't know' under her breath. As Narissa descended into the depths of the sea, she continued in the direction of her cavern, Stan and Heff followed close behind. Narissa groaned in frustration, thinking of her upcoming failure of trying to steal Toothy's heart from Petunia. "Poor little skunk. It's not her I'm after," she muttered angrily to herself. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Back on the boat, Petunia breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Toothy when they saw Timothy suddenly appearing underwater, confronting Narissa. "Narissa, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Narissa with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Piglet was alongside the angry prince, and he glared at the toy octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, Prince Timothy Q. Mouse!" Narissa chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The prince wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Where is Petunia?!" "She's fine, Timothy! The kiss of true love has completely made her a normal skunk permanently." Narissa chuckled with an evil smile on her face. The half-woman, half-octopus showed Timothy the contract that Petunia signed. "And besides, we made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Timothy froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his third-oldest/youngest sister's name signed at the bottom. Without a word, furious that Narissa manipulated Petunia into one of her evil deals, Timothy powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Narissa was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Timothy saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Timothy was horrified as Narissa laughed at his problem. Timothy brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Narissa snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Timothy stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Narissa took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Timothy. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Narissa, "The sister of the great circus mouse is a very precious commodity." Timothy looked up at Petunia with Toothy by his side on the boat and tried to swim to her, but Narissa stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." Prince Timothy pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince had gotten out of his prince outfit. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he and Petunia got in a lifeboat. Lumpy quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince and his lover. "Toothy, what are you doing?" Lumpy called. "Lumpy, Petunia and I have found love for each other; we are not going to be separated forever!" shouted Fievel, as he rowed, with Petunia looking concerned about this. Back underwater, as Narissa manipulated Timothy. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Timothy looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman, half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious sister. Clenching his eyes shut, the prince aimed at the scroll, and his sister's name was replaced with his own in Petunia's place. "Ha! It's done then." Narissa exclaimed. With that, the contract circled around the prince, making a whirlpool around Timothy, as he suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Meanwhile, on the surface, Toothy was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He and Petunia could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Timothy's hat came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Timothy. Piglet's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Timothy in his polyp form. "Oh!" Piglet gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your highness." "At last!" Narissa smirked, as she picked up the red hat with the white feather and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs